An Angel's Love
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: AU - Percy is an angel, supposed to sing in the choirs of his Lord. Nico is a demon, supposed to torture souls in the dungeons of his Lord. Yet both rather spend their days naked and at the beach. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || An Angel's Love || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: An Angel's Love – And A Demon's Passion

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; supernatural AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, angels & demons

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: They shouldn't have met. They shouldn't like each other. And yet they were in love.

Shortest thing I've ever written, but I'm having a lot of ideas these days and if they all grow into such lengthy monsters, I'll never finish them, so something short for in-between. Dedicated to **StillFallingAngel**, because her load of new and awesome Nicercy stories have been very inspiring for me!

**An Angel's Love**

_And A Demon's Passion_

Everybody always told Percy not to go to Earth. He was an angel, he belonged into the clouds. Everybody wanted him to play the harp and keep the peace. To be virtuous and pure, kind and lovely. The way an angel ought to be. Obedient and following their Lord's orders.

Everybody always told Nico not to go to Earth. He was a demon, he belonged into hell. Everybody wanted him to torture souls and cause wars. To sin and be impure, cruel and wicked. The way demons ought to be. Obedient and following their Lord's orders.

It always amused Percy and Nico when they laid together on the wet sand of the beach, how similar their societies were even though they followed completely different Lords and Masters.

Percy giggled at that thought, turning onto his stomach, the sand rubbing beneath his bare legs. His white robe laid discarded somewhere at the rocks, together with the black robes of his demon. Nico hummed curiously, his hand gliding from Percy's firm behind up to rest on his smaller back.

"What are you laughing about, mio angelo?", questioned the demon, his lips lazily on Percy's pulse.

"I can hear the choir of angels falling apart if they would see us now", replied Percy softly.

He rested his arms on Nico's strong, muscular chest to support himself and look down at his demon. Nico smirked amused, his hands stroking between Percy's lower back and his butt, squeezing it. "Your Lord makes temptations far more powerful than my Lord gives him credit."

Percy blushed as he realized that his lover was once again talking about Percy's behind. Swatting at Nico's chest, the angel glared down at the demon heatedly. The smirk softened into a tender smile, far more loving than Percy would have ever thought possible on a demon's face. He leaned down to capture Nico's lips in a fierce and passionate kiss, the large, black leather wings beneath him twitching with Nico's response, Percy's own wide, white feather wings spread above them to shield them from the heat of the sun. Nico's fingers were greedily gliding through white feathers.

"You love like an angel, my demon", whispered Percy with little pants.

"And you fuck like a demon", smirked Nico, his tail sneaking between Percy's legs to tease.

"Nico! Language!", exclaimed the angel scandalized, flushing brightly red.

"It didn't seem to bother you half an hour ago when I had you screaming in ecstasy beneath me", whispered Nico, his lips trailing along Percy's neck. "But to please you, you hold the passion of a demon, mio angelo. Such a fierce and determined lover. My greatest temptation."

"Yep. That's me, my Lord's temptation to convert all demons, starting with you", teased Percy.

"If you have a spare harp...", grinned Nico, earning a brilliant laugh from Percy before kissing him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
